Chain
William Hank Berrien is a professional wrestler under the contract of WWC, He is best known as Chain 'or Cain Early Life Berrien was born November 19, 1981 to Frances Berrien and Hank Berrien at New York City, New York he has 1 sister Francine Berrien Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career Later on when he was 18 he joined a wrestling company where he trained, He then signed a contract to Newbie World Wrestling Corporation (NWWC), Where he debuted under the ring name Cain, He fought his first match against Dos Por Dos,Jr, After five weeks of absence Berrien returned to competition against The Debuting Bitey Mikey but lost after a Bitey bited his head and hitted a big boot which knocked him out for the rest of the match 'Short Lived Tag Team Competition and Heel Turn' Berrien would go on to fight Jayson Mane, During the climax of the match The recently disbanded Killerbeezz Member Lock would come down the ring and hit his signature move on Mane, Berrien revealed that him and Lock formd a tag team known as Locked in Chainz this would strike his Heel Turn, He would compete in his first Tag Team Match with Lock against Former Killerbeezz members John Rocket and Crasher in which they won, Locked in Chainz would go on to they're first lose against Krasher Headz (Crasher and Golden Bio) in a number one contender match, after Bio hitted Chain with Bio'ed 'Connection of Darkness' Berrien would go on to face Khan De Porter and Marcus Von' Marcus best known as Awful Connection by himself after Lock No-Showed, (in reality Lock was suffering a leg injury and needed a time off), Berrien defeated Awful Connection after hitting a Doomsday on Porter which knocked him out, though after the match Marcus and Porter (barely concious) celebrated with Berrien and Marcus announced that "Chain was coming over", The next few weeks Berrien would face local competitors with help from Awful Connection, After Marcus gone on a very serious injury, Berrien took on the job as Awful Connection's Leader, He dropped the Awful part of the connection and added on "of Darkness", And later on add Darkness and Black Dummy to join his team and after three weeks of vignettes the power house of the team Brian "The Dark One" Power appeared trying to save Kurt Jewel from the attacks of Connection of Darkness but instead attacked Tex more, The next week Berrien announced with translation from Brian that he changed his name to Chain The Darkman, And at that same night, Lock appeared and confronted Berrien, Berrien though shaked hands with Lock, and announced that Lock joined Connection of Darkness, Berrien and Darkness teamed up to face the team of Ken Korgan and Kurt Korgan and won Personal Life Berrien is a graduate of Engineering but he never worked for it, Due to him wanting more of wrestling than Engineering Berrien is married to his childhood friend Christie In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **Chain Lock (Head Lock and Right Arm Lock combined) **Doomsday (Choke) *Signature Moves **Anaconda Vise **Leg Drop (Late Leg Drop with Theatrics) *Managed By **Lock *Entrance Themes **NWWC ***"CAIN" by Foggy Light (1995-2004) ***"CHAIN" by Orb (1997-2002) **BWC ***"Chain of Darkness" by Freeze Means (2005-2009) **MNW ***"Total Destruction" by Shaman (2010-2011) **WWC ***"Chain-Full" by Foggy Light (2012-Present) Championships and Accomplishments *NWWC **NWWC Newbie Championship (1 time) **NWWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Gimmick of The Year *BWC **BWC Beast Champion (2 times) *MNW **MNW Champion of All (1 time) *WWC **Yet to know Category:Superstar Category:Professional Wrestler